


Play of Vanity

by Shwtlee



Series: Reylo Historical AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Ben Solo is Mr Darcy, Ben Solo is an ass, Darth Darcy, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical AU, Hux is OOC, Hux is bingley, Marriage Proposal, Rey Kenobi, Rey is a badass, but not to me, historical sexy time, hux is domhnall Gleeson, lol, phasma is jane, regency au, reylo historical au, reylo pride and prejudice au, went horribly wrong, you are nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Reylo Pride and Prejudice AU





	Play of Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliakaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliakaze/gifts), [1captainswan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1captainswan1/gifts).



> Finally got around to write the chapter. I have been wanting to write it for over a year now. But thought I will start writing it once Sustenance was completed. Although as you can see, couldn't wait any longer. And TLJ was literally Space P&P, which was a great push.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

**Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.** **  
** **Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**

 

* * *

 

Mr and Mrs Tekka lived in a small country house in the calm little village of the Jakku county. They were not blessed with children but they took in the responsibilities of two young wards. Both young maidens, eligible for marriage.

 

Gwendolyn Phasma was Mrs Tekka’s niece, whose parents died leaving her a considerable amount of dowry money. The lady of the house was quite proud of her niece. Gwen was a beauty, her poise was graceful, and whoever married her would inherit her fortune. It won't be an issue for Mrs Tekka to marry her off.

 

But their second ward, Rey Kenobi, an orphan as well but she didn't have a penny to her name. They found her mother on their door steps, nine months pregnant and drenched to her bones. She gave birth to the baby and named her before bleeding out.

 

It was such a tragedy that the child had faced so early in her life, that Mr and Mrs Tekka made sure Rey never felt the need for anything as she grew up under their roof. They loved her more than if she was their own.

 

Rey wasn't an easy girl to raise though. She was headstrong and carefree with a keen mind and wit beyond measure. She was always there to help Mr Tekka with his business and finances, making him aware when someone was cheating him of his money. But to Mrs Tekka’s utter dismay, she was also unruly and the lady worried that they would never find a man who would want to marry a girl so stubborn.

 

One lazy Sunday morning the couple was sitting in their foyer with a serving of tea and freshly baked biscuits. The lady of the house cleared her throat to grab her husband's attention.

 

“Yes my dear,” Mr Tekka said, without taking his eyes off the paper.

 

“The Brightwood mansion has a new owner. A gentleman from London. They are moving here for the summer.”

 

“Yes and how does that information concern me?”

 

“You have two unmarried girls under your care! Of course it concerns you!” Mrs Tekka was outraged at his lack of enthusiasm.

 

“Alright, my dear. What do you want me to do?”

 

“He would be attending the ball at Harringtons. And I have already gotten us invited,” she stated, sounding pleased with herself.

 

Mr Tekka shook his head, which only infuriated her.

 

“You would have to introduce the girls to this gentlemen. We have to make his acquaintance,” she demanded.

 

Mr Tekka folded his newspaper, holding his hands up in defeat. “Certainly, my dear.”

 

Satisfied with his answer, Mrs Tekka picked up the needles once again getting back to her knitting work.

 

“But what is his name?” Mr Tekka asked his dear wife.

 

“Mr. Hux, and he has a large fortune to his name, and still unattached. I hope he likes one of our girls. Oh wouldn't it be just delightful if we can settle one of them in Brightwood.”

 

“Yes, my dear.” The older gentleman acquiesced knowing fully well disagreeing with her would only bring him more trouble.

 

* * *

 

“Rey! Where is this girl!” Mrs Tekka was shouting at top of her voice as she stood at the foot of the stairs looking up. She started climbing the stairs with heavy steps.

 

“Rey! Put that silly book down and get ready.” She was slamming on their door.

 

Rey rolled her eyes over the book as Gwen got up on from the vanity and unlocked the door before her aunt broke it down.

 

“Auntie Maz, Rey was just getting ready.” Her sister tried to cover for her. 

 

“Don’t encourage her Gwenie,” She turned to Rey, “You are still not dressed!”

 

“Auntie Maz, do I have to go?” Rey whined putting her book down.

 

“Yes, and put on the new gown we have purchased for you last month.” Mrs Tekka told her with finality.

 

Rey reluctantly got up, snatching the dress laid out for her on the chair. She walked behind the screen and started changing. 

 

“I don’t understand, why do I have to attend all these parties. Gwenie is the one who wants to marry,” Rey complained.

 

“Rey!” Gwen protested. Rey knew she was blushing red, but she was telling her the truth.

 

“Well it’s true,” Rey countered.

 

“Girls!” Mrs Tekka stopped them, “Get ready.” Then she held Gwen’s face between her hands and kissed her forehead, “My beautiful girl, there has to be a prince out there waiting for you.”

 

“Precisely,” Rey said, walking back to the ladies. “She will find her prince-- just take her. I don’t want a prince.”

 

“No prince can handle you,” Mrs Tekka declared. 

 

“The wilderness residing within your heart can only be tamed by a man with steel will. Someone who will sweep you off your feet and steal your heart,” Gwen said with dramatics.

 

“There is no such man in existence that could sway me, sister mine. Rey Kenobi’s heart can't be tamed,” Rey declared.

 

“I am certain of that,” Mr Tekka said from where he was standing by the threshold, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Mr Tekka!” his wife exclaimed, “Your encouragement made this girl unruly. Enough with this discussion. We shouldn’t be late.”

 

* * *

 

Reluctantly Rey accompanied her family to the ball. Everyone from the neighborhood was present at the gathering. Mrs Tekka was anxiously waiting with her eyes peeled to the entrance. Her good friend Mrs Holdo informed her that young Mr Hux was visiting Jakku Country with his best friend, also an eligible bachelor. The information only served to delight her more.

 

Rey was standing by the edge of the room, on the fringe of the dancefloor. Her friends Rose and Jessika stood beside her sharing the latest gossip with Gwen. Rey was not interested in the gossip, but was bound to listen as the only other thing to do was agreeing to dance with one of the gentlemen from the neighborhood, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Not that she didn’t like dancing, she rather enjoyed swaying with the music. Although she didn’t want to give anyone hope that she was otherwise interested in them.

 

“I heard he is moving here permanently,” Jessika told them.

 

“Who?” Rey asked suddenly realizing she wasn’t paying attention to their conversation.

 

“Mr Hux,” Rose said, nodding her head towards the entrance. 

 

Rey turned to notice a man tall man with flaming red hair and a slender physique walking through the double door. The hosting family was greeting him. And Mr Hux seemed like an amicable man with a kind smile and bright eyes.

 

She exchanged a look with Gwen who smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Rey knew her sister liked Mr Hux already. And she approved of it.

 

But when Rey turned to look at the newcomers, her eyes fell on the man standing next to Mr Hux. He was too hard to miss, towering over everyone else in the room. His dark mane was in stark contrast with his pale skin. He wore all black, even his cravat was made of black silk. A pair of plush red lips, and a aquiline nose dominated his features. The narrow face and high cheekbones might not have been the most desirable visage, but it looked oddly pleasant on him. In fact, all his features were not conventional in any manner but even with that slightly asymmetrical chin, he look exceptionally handsome.

 

Rey had never seen a man quite like him, or had even been intrigued by one. But something about him made her want to know this man. And then, as if he somehow felt her eyes on him, the man turned his head and looked straight at her.

 

Their eyes met across the hall and Rey felt a slight shudder run down her side as some kind of energy passed through her. She was even more taken by his warm brown eyes; she felt eager to know what was behind them.

 

“Who is that?” she asked before could register her action, still not breaking eye contact with the tall, dark stranger. 

 

“That’s Mr Hux’s best friend,” Jessika informed her, “His name is Ben Solo.”  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to my Beta Nori. And my wifey Robyn and My friend Zeta and Agii for always encouraging me to write this au. 
> 
> Please let me know your thought in the comments?


End file.
